swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Constance Sunderland
Constance Sunderland is a fictional character in comic books published by the American company DC Comics. She first appeared in ''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2, #121 (July 1992), and was created by Nancy A. Collins. She is portrayed by Given Sharp on the 2019 TV Series. TV Series In the 2019 TV Series she is renamed Shawna Sunderland. Growing up, she was best friends with Abby Arcane. Two days before Shawna's graduation from high school, she was killed, supposedly by Abby Arcane. Comics She is the daughter of Avery and Bubbles Sunderland, who takes over his corporation after he is killed by the Swamp Thing. At Sunderland Corporate Headquarters in Washington, D.C., the board of executives is annoyed to have been called to a meeting at an early hour. The company has been in turmoil for some time, and it appears they have a new executive officer: Constance Sunderland, the General's own daughter. After announcing her leadership, she quadruples the budget of a certain Project Proteus, hoping to ensure it's success. When she receives a call reporting on the attack on the toxic waste facility's site, she is disinterested until she is informed that the Swamp Thing, the creature responsible for her father's death, was involved. Elsewhere, at Blumlein Medical Center in New Orleans, Doctor Eric Neiderman gets a call from Constance Sunderland. She alludes to a procedure that her father had to remove some growths. He reminds her that he charges a high fee for such elective surgeries, but she is intent on receiving treatment from The Needleman. At Sunderland Corporation Headquarters in Washington, D.C., Mr. Winter delivers the file on his Project Proteus to Constance Sunderland, head of the company. She congratulates him on his work, but reveals that she is aware of his insider trading, and the fact that he is funding his 25-year-old mistress's living expenses with the money. She has him taken away by security to become Project Proteus's first test subject. In New Jersey, Constance Sunderland and Dr. Binwey unleash the monster that used to be Winter upon a toxic waste site. They watch as the creature downs a barrel of toxic waste. Sunderland wonders what happens to the creature's own waste, but Dr. Binwey brushes it off. They stand to make a substantial sum of money based on the patent for these things. Suddenly, though, Winter decides he wants to escape. Sunderland's men try to shoot him down, but he is impervious. He kills Dr. Binwey, forces Sunderland to escape, and then wanders into the woods. In Washington, D.C., Constance Sunderland expresses some regret at having lost Dr. Binwey to the monster. She commands her people to find and contain Proteus before he becomes front-page news. Angrily she sends her board members out of the room so she can meet with a man named Doctor Polygon. He is an eccentric man, on whom the only information Sunderland could find was an insulting testimony by John Constantine. Coyly, Constance Sunderland asks him what he knows about resurrecting the dead. In Washington, D.C., Constance Sunderland leads Doctor Lawrence Polygon into the cryogenics lab at the Sunderland Corporation. There, she shows him the frozen body of her father, General Sunderland, hoping that the doctor can resurrect him, finally. At Sunderland Corporate Headquarters, Constance checks with Dr. Lawrence Polygon on the progress of his project to resurrect her father from the dead. Polygon is driven by a need to avenge and prove himself against his detractors. However, even technology has its limits, and some of his process will require sacrifices - human sacrifices. At Sunderland Corp Headquarters, Constance Sunderland and Doctor Lawrence Polygon prepare for the ritual that will help resurrect General Sunderland from death. Through a combination of supernatural and technological means, Polygon has determined that they have a 15 second window of opportunity. Polygon has Constance recite a spell while she catches the blood from a human sacrifice as he slits the man's throat. They pour the blood onto the cryochest in which the General's body is housed. After the ritual is complete, the door blasts off of the chest, and the General sits up, providing Anton Arcane the chance to enter his body. At Sunderland Corporation Headquarters, Constance Sunderland waits for news from a doctor about her father's recovery. The doctor appears and announces that General Sunderland appears to be in perfect health, especially considering the fact that he was a corpse for the last five years. The General demands that his daughter name him head of bio-engineering, and keep his resurrection under wraps for the time being. Constance is happy to see her father back to his old self. At Sunderland Corporation Headquarters, Constance Sunderland receives a surprise visit from her mother, Bubbles. Mrs. Sunderland is surprised to discover that her once-dead husband, General Carlton Sunderland, seems to be alive and well. Constance leaves her mother alone with the General, and Bubbles is quick to accuse the General of being an impostor, noting that he is behaving as though he is more interested in his family's welfare than her real husband ever had. The General denies it, but he has, of course, been possessed by Anton Arcane. After she leaves, Arcane arranges to have her die in a fatal car crash. Abby Holland comes to tied to a chair in a darkened Sunderland Corporation lab. She is surprised to find that her captor is her old enemy General Sunderland, whom she thought dead. She is further surprised when he reveals that he is possessed by her evil uncle, Anton Arcane. They are interrupted by Constance Sunderland, who demands to know what Abby is doing there. Her father lies that he is using Abby as bait to bring the Swamp Thing to them. Constance suggests that they just kill her, but the General responds angrily that things will proceed by his plans alone. Constance Sunderland complains that Abby should not be kept there, and should simply be killed. Her father reacts angrily again, and so she sneaks down to the lab with plans to kill Abby. The General finds her first, and sends Constance out with a slap. Back in her office, Constance is reminded by the slap she received of her father's past behavior. He had been known to strike her frequently. She had hoped that bringing her father back would bring them closer, but the General never changes. Constantine and Reynard arrive at Sunderland Corporation with Tefé, and barge into Constance Sunderland's office. She attempts to throw them out, but her father intervenes. The General demands to know where the Swamp Thing is, knowing that he wouldn't leave his daughter unprotected. Elsewhere in the facility, Constance Sunderland carries the decaying disembodied head of her father, General Sunderland, upset that in her attempts to get her father back, she realized that she could never gain his respect because his body was possessed by an impostor. Angrily, she activates the building's self-destruct mechanism. As she begins her escape, she finds herself under attack by one of the Un-Men. Constance Sunderland is saved by her associate, Polygon, who drags her from the collapsing building. Category:2019 characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from comics Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters